In many fields of industrial manufacture it is desired and necessary to keep at an elevated temperature a pipe or a nozzle and consequently the medium located therein. Reference is made in exemplified manner hereinafter to a nozzle, e.g. in plastics processing, but similar problems arise with pipes or pipelines.